Abandon Feelings
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: Takita was abandon at a young age, and has lived on her own ever since. Now, she stumbles upon demons that she's never came across before - what will ensue? Rated T just incase . There is a pairing, but i dont wanna ruin it. Will be humorous at times.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Inuyasha ff. Hope you like it! Sorry it's kind of short - I'll try and make them longer, buts its kind of difficult - but I'll try! ( i dont think theres any cussing in this one...if so, and it has a * by it, that means to use ur imagination on a cuss word that would fit - im not really one for cussing, but occasionally, it'll slip - but not much...) Dont forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha - but I do own Takita( the demon girl - POV is hers)**

I walked through the forest, my hair flowing freely behind me. Sniffing around me, I realized I was being followed, but I kept going anyway. I waited for the perfect moment to strike, walking delicately as to make sure I didn't step on any traps.

"_3…2...1,"_ I thought, and then lashed out, a purple whip appearing from my hand. I swung my body around and struck the demon that was following me, who at the moment had been hiding in the underbrush. It was quick work, and when I landed, I saw it was only a small pitiful fox-demon.

"Are you kidding me!?" I exclaimed," I wasted my energy on that?!" I screamed in frustration, and then stomped off angrily, leaving the carcass behind me for the next demon that comes along. I had no use for dead bodies, they only slow one down. As I continued on my journey, I came upon more and more demons, killing them without effort just as I did with the small fox-demon. Some I actually got to use more power with, which I was glad for – I was tired of only using a small amount of my powers.

"_Whats the use of having power if you don't use it_?" I thought to myself, as I washed my hands in a stream, trying to get the stench of blood off of them. I sighed inwardly, and then stood up. As I looked across the stream, I saw a wolf staring at me. I stared back, not blinking, not moving. Soon, it blinked, and backed off, running away.

"Pitiful," I said under my breath, thinking," Where's a fight when you need one?"

I walked back into the forest, not really following any trails, just going where I wanted to go. So what if I crossed into someone's territory – I didn't care – never did, never will. I came across a little pack of demons, struggling to survive, and one came up to me.

"Please- help us," he begged, getting on his knees.

"Your pathetic," I sneered, kicking him away from me, and the others quickly hid," You call yourselves demons!? Ha!" I walked away, not looking back – even though I didn't look back, I knew the others where running to the others side, making sure he was alright. I spat in disgust, and rolled my eyes.

"True demons don't care about others," I thought, remembering my past. I had been abandon when I was only ten years old, and now I was six hundred and ten. All this time, I've learned to live on my own, and that's what a true demon does. No trust for anyone, no feelings toward someone, no cares in the world – that's what I have lived believing all my life. No one was going to change my mind after all these years.

As I walked around, the sky began darkening, and I smiled to myself.

"Darkness is a demons playground," I smiled, licking my lips. The forest is a big place, and sometimes a stupid human gets lost in it, and that's its biggest mistake. I walked for a couple hours, becoming irritated with each step.

"Don't tell me the humans got smart all of a sudden," I scowled, but then I heard a little girls' voice.

"Master Jaken?!" she exclaimed, and I could tell she was lost from this…Jaken fellow. I jumped up into the nearest tree, and quietly jumped from tree to tree. Soon, I saw the little girl, wondering around on her own. My nails itched the tree branch, my heart racing in anticipation.

"Master Jaken?!" she called again into the darkness, and I saw her shiver. It was a breezy night, but who cared. The breeze just carried her scent to me, making me even more excited. I prepared myself, and counted down in my head.

"5…4…3…2…1…" Then I jumped, and landed just inches from her. She screamed, and fell backwards, but as she got a better look at me, she became calmer.

"You're just another demon," she said, getting back up," If you dare touch me – Lord Sesshomaru will come after you!" I hissed in fury at getting threatened by a mere mortal.

"How dare you!" I exclaimed, my nails glowing green with a poison," I don't usually kill mortals – but you just angered me, so you get to be one of the few I kill!" I launched myself at her, but before I got to her, a small green imp stepped in front of me, and I jumped back, startled.

"Master Jaken!" the girl exclaimed happily, hiding behind him.

"Are you alright Rin?" he asked, keeping a wary eye on me. As much as I hate being threatened by a mortal – I hated demons that saved the mortal who threatened me even more.

"I'm fine Master Jaken," the girl, Rin, told him.

"Who do you think you are?!" the imp, Jaken demanded, looking at me.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I hissed," I am skilled beyond your dreams imp! Make enemies with me – and you die!"

"I've been threatened many times like that before!" Jaken exclaimed," And by a demon of greater standing then you will ever be!" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped; then my eyebrow started twitching.

"_I cant believe this,"_ I thought, jumping into the darkness, turning my back on the imp and the girl_," She has the urge to call me 'just another demon', and then threaten that if I touch her, some Lord whats-his-name will come after me, then the imp has the nerve to save her, and then tell me that he's been threatened many times by a demon of a higher standing then I'll ever be?!" _I shook my head, clearing it of all the thoughts, and then turned back to them.

"So – you two think that by insulting me that I'll just let you walk away?" I asked, incredulously," Think again." I jumped at them again, but right before my poison-clawed hand could touch them, I felt a rush of wind, and I was soon being held against a tree by some long-white-haired demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter! Like i said before - use your immagination on a cuss word that would work when the * shows up. It's going to change POV's somewhere near the middle, but its obvious (if you know the anime ) to who it changes to. If you dont kno the anime that well, it changes to Sesshomaru- then goes back to Takita. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Dont forget to review - I'll write quicker if I get a lot of constructive reviews - not just a bunch of nonsense. I'll write slower if its a bunch of nonsense ( just a friendly warning ).**

**Disclaimer - I dont own Inuyasha - but I do own Takita**

"Who the heck* are you?!" I exclaimed, trying to get out of his grip," _Who ever he is – he's strong."_ He didn't answer me; instead he turned to the little girl and the imp.

"Rin – are you alright?" he asked the mortal, with hardly any emotion in his voice.

"_I can't believe this!"_ I thought wildly_," He's even being nice to her!...Is this that demon she said would come after me if I hurt her?"_

"Yes, I'm alright Lord Sesshomaru," she answered, smiling. Then, this Sesshomaru guy turned back to me, his eyes cold. I felt the grip o n my throat starting to tighten, and realized he was planning on choking me to death.

"_Not…on...my...watch," _I thought, starting to struggle with breathing. Quickly, I kicked out at him, and while he was dodging my legs, my left hand created the green whip, which I brought down quickly. Before it hit him, though, he had moved and was out of danger of being hit by it. I was stunned – not only was he strong, but he was also quick.

"_I might actually have an opponent here,"_ I thought, smiling at the idea that someone was actually going to be stubborn about being killed by me.

"Come near Rin again – You won't survive," this, Sesshomaru guy told me, his voice still emotionless, and then he turned, and left, being followed by the girl and the imp. I stood there, mouth slightly open in astonishment.

"_MORE THAN THREE INSULTS WITHIN AN HOUR!?"_ I thought wildly,_" ARE YOU FREAKING* KIDDING ME?!" _I stomped off in anger, the opposite way.

"_I can't believe that guy!"_ I thought angrily, kicking little rocks out of my way in frustration," _He has the nerve to come out of NOWHERE, hold me in a chokehold, make sure a HUMAN is alright, then threaten me and leave me there like that?!?!" _The nerve of some demons really got on my nerve. I continued my thought-ranting for who knows how long, until I realized I was calmed down, and that I was a little tired. I jumped up into a tree, high from the ground, and sat down on a branch, resting my back against the tree. I gazed up at the sky, and found myself soon thinking about that demon.

"_Sesshomaru… the name seems kind of familiar from somewhere…"_ I thought to myself," _But from where?"_ I sat there, running through my thoughts, wondering where I had heard his name before. I wasn't aware that I was asleep until I was in dreamland.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I walked in silence, leading the way as usual with Rin, Ah-Uon, and Jaken trailing after me. Rin was quiet, which was different, but I kind of preferred it that way. I looked back at Rin, who was leading Ah-Uon, and started wondering.

"Who was that demon back there?" I thought, the demon who had been about to attack Rin appearing in my head," She could have killed Rin in an instant – I felt the power she had when I had held her by her throat. Why did she hesitate?" Once again, I found myself glancing back at Rin, and then I sternly looked forward again. I led them to a clearing in the forest, and stopped short.

"Stay here for a while," I told them, not looking back at the two of them," I'm going ahead."

"To find more information on Naraku?" Rin asked me, and I nodded once, and she continued," Okay. We'll wait for you here." She let go of Ah-Uon's reins, and then looked around for something to do.

"Jaken," I said, and he looked up at me," Keep an eye on her – anything like a repeat of last night will be you last." I saw his eyes bulge, but he nodded, so I continued on my way.

"Aye, my Lord," Jaken said," I'll do as you say!" Even though I was mainly leaving them to search for Naraku, but I also was leaving to see if I could find anything on that demon girl from the night before.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

I woke up to a bright light, shining at me from the sky. Stretching and yawning, I looked around at my surroundings. From the height of the tree, I saw a couple villages around, but mostly more forest. A small clearing was on the other side of one of the villages, but it was mostly grassland. I sighed to myself, and jumped from my tree. Landing on the solid ground beneath me, I began to walk instantly away from the villages. Memories of last night came to me, and I seethed in anger.

"_The nerve of that demon!...and human!...and Imp!!"_ I raged_," How dare they insult me numerously like that!_" I kept walking, and found myself at a stream. Normally, I wouldn't eat fish, but I was too hungry to care at the moment. Quickly, I snatched a couple fish that were stupid enough to come within my range, and I ate them. Washing my hands in the stream, I looked at my reflection. When I was younger, everyone told me I looked just like my mother – which they said was a good thing – but after a while, my father got sick of it, and left me to fend for my self. He didn't expect a ten year old girl to be able to survive – but I did, and now I couldn't wait for the day (if it ever came) to show him how much I've progressed – that I've survived this long on my own. My remembered that my mother's hair always seemed to sparkle, as did her eyes, like the brightest of stars – but her hair had been white, which mine had been when I was younger, but now mine's pure black – like my fathers. I did inherit and keep her eyes though, thankfully – a beautiful rich golden color. My father had loved my mother's eyes, and said he was glad I didn't get his – a bright blue. The snap of a twig startled me, snatching me out of my thoughts; I looked around and saw…a frog.

"_Are you kidding me?"_ I thought_," I got spooked by a frog?"_ I shook my head in disappointment, then stood up and jumped across the stream. Sniffing the air around me, I found no traces of any demons or humans around, so a bit annoyed, I continued on my way.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3! yay! This one has some POV changes. should be easy to spot ( hint: look for the O*O*'s ) it starts in Takita's POV, just so you all know. Hope you like it. Dont forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha - but I do own Takita**

'_A week and nothing has happened,_' I complained to myself, resting my back against the tree I was sitting in, overlooking the land,' _this life is too boring_.' Then I heard the voice again – and I bolted into a standing position, looking – trying to pinpoint the voice.

"Jaken – do you know when Lord Sesshomaru will be back?"

"No Rin- Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to relax." A huge evil grin crossed my face. "_Perfect_," I thought, and silently slithered my way down the tree, and to the ground. From there, I quietly made my way towards their smell, keeping my own smell downwind, incase the imp had a keen sense of smell. Pretty soon, I arrived at where they were staying, and I shivered in anticipation.

O*O*O*O*O*O*

**{Meanwhile}**

I walked about the path, searching for any traces of Naraku. The demon I had just fought had given me no useful information – typical. My feet kept going, and the wind blew my hair into my path, and I pushed it out of my way. As I was about to keep going, the breeze brought a new scent.

"_That demon girl_**,**" I thought, instantly recognizing her scent, then my eyes turned in the direction it came from, and I instantly back-tracked.

"_She's after Rin again,_" I found myself seething, "_this time – she won't get away so easily._"

O*O*O*O*O*O*

**{Back to Takita}**

I calmly walked into the clearing, and saw Rin's eyes slightly widen.

"Stay back!" Jaken told me, standing in my way.

"_To eas_y," I thought, and with a quick movement I sent him flying across the clearing. My only objective lay in front of me, and I wasn't going to loose – not again. Reaching out quickly, I grabbed her, and a second later, I jumped into a tree, avoiding contact with the whip that had been about to strike me.

"About time you showed up," I smiled evilly, as the demon named Sesshomaru appeared in the clearing.

"Let Rin go," he said, unemotionally.

"Okay – have it your way," I smiled, holding her out in thin air, and made it seem as though I was going to let her go. I saw Sesshomaru move – a small movement – toward Rin, which is why instead of dropping her, I held her there.

"Actually- I don't think I'll let her go," I told him, smirking," I think I'll just keep her – maybe feed her to the wolves." She gasped, and I smelt her fear.

"_So, the brats afraid of wolves, huh?_' I thought, '_Interesting._' The look in Sesshomaru's eyes became a little deadly, and I smiled – I was pleased I was making him mad. The creature she was with was looking up at where I held Rin, and I saw the look in the eyes- 'It's a little protective of the brat, too, is it?' I thought. Then, I sighed, and set her down on the tree, and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"I didn't come here for her," I told him," But I figured – if I came near her, you'd show up. I was right."

"It's me you want?" he asked, his eyes kind of dancing.

"Precisely," I answered, stepping off the branch," And now that I have your attention – I want a fight."

"Very well." Before I registered it, he came after me with sharp fingernails. I had barely any time to move before he attacked again, in accordance to the first attack. I cart wheeled away, and landed a little off balance, which cost me. His fingers closed around my neck, and he lifted me in the air, and we went flying in the air about ten feet; then we landed on the ground. I stared up at him, my eyes full of anger.

"_Why does he keep besting me?!_" I seethed, and realized he'd now kill me – but he just got up, and walked away, leaving me.

"I'll tell you once more," he said, not turning around," Keep your hands off Rin." With that, he led them away, with Jaken giving me hostile glances, then looking at Sesshomaru with a scared look. I sat there, trying to figure out why he hadn't killed me.

"_He had every chance to kill me,_" I thought," _all he had to do was finish the job- why didn't he kill me?_"

O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked me," Why does that demon girl keep coming after me?"

"I don't know, Rin," I told her," But it's not you she wants – so don't worry about her."

"She wants you though, right? And she uses me as bait?" Rin continued.

"Yes."

"Do you think that she'd really go as far as to feed me to the wolves just to get you after her?" Rin asked, and I caught the fear in her voice.

"No." I heard her sigh in relief, and then she was quiet. Looking up at the sky, I saw a no moon, and decided to stop.

"You two stay here," I told them, and continued walking, then stopped. Turning back, I gave Jaken a look that he plainly understood. His head still had a bump on it from when I had hit him before, for allowing Rin to be treated like she had been back there. Then I turned back around, and left them there.

**{1 hour later}**

I came to a stop at a clearing, where an old tree was, and unsheathed the sward my father had given me. Instantly, the old tree came to life, and spoke to me.

"Are you in need of something, Lord Sesshomaru – son of the Great Dog Demon?" the tree asked me.

"Yes," I answer simply.

"Tell me of this you need," the tree said.

"A demon girl who won't leave me be – and will possibly go through any means to get me to fight." The tree was quiet for a couple minutes, thinking, with its eyes closed; after a while the eyes opened.

"Does she have long black hair and blue eyes?"

"Yes."

"Does she seem to sometimes hesitate when she could easily strike and kill?"

"Yes."

"Have you felt an unspeakable amount of power in her when you battle her?"

"Yes." I was slowly starting to get irritated, but yet I was anxious to know what the old tree knew.

"It seems as though we are thinking of the same demon girl," the tree told me," Princess Takita of the Northern Lands."

"_Princess Takita of the Northern Lands, huh?"_ I thought, then asked," Why does she always come after me?"

"Because it's only natural – she probably doesn't even know the reason though," the tree said," You are Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, and she – Princess of the Northern Lands – Don't you see?"

"Now I do." I sheathed my sword, and turned to leave.

"Even though you might not remember, you have met before – when you where younger – and before that, when she was but a baby, your father and her father had planned a joining of the families." I stopped, and turned back, but the tree had changed back into a normal tree, and left me to my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 4, for those of you who read my writing. ( I appreciate you who do :) ) Hope you enjoy it! There is split POV's here, so, the name that appears in the {}'s who's POV it is.**

**I had a reviewer ask me what type of demon Takita is – which I will answer right now.**

**Takita is in a way, just like Sesshomaru – with powers similar to his, but she also has her own unique powers. Her fingernails can become razor sharp and an acid-like smoke engulfs it at her will. The acid will burn anything it touches, except her. She can produce a green whip that changes in length, at her will. She also possesses extraordinary strength, sight, and smell. One power in particular that I will share with my readers about her, is the power she has of crystals. If there is any crystal-like rocks around her, or rocks that contain any traces of crystallite, she can use it to her advantage, and as a weapon, using her mind to throw sharp shards of it at her opponent. I hope that answers your question ;) **

**I will answer any questions that are asked, like I did above. If you have any questions, feel free to leave it in a review, and I will answer only if it is appropriate. If its a personal question ( my age, location, or anything of the sort) I wont answer. But if its about the story, I will - unless the question will give away too much information about the ending..then i wont. So yeah...enough of the afternoon-author-babbling, Here's your story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha, but I do own Takita!**

* * *

**{Sesshomaru}**

"_Princess of the Northern Lands_," I thought as I walked through the forest, barely paying attention to where I was going," _She's a princess? Didn't seem like one to me. But then again – that might explain why she has so much power – it's in her blood, as is mine_." I stopped at a river and stood there, looking down at my reflection for some reason.

"_The Great Oak also mentioned that our parents wanted me and her to combine the families_," I thought, and then growled," _As if that will ever happen_." I jumped without effort over the river and landed softly on the other side, and continued walking.

"_Now that I know more information about this…Princess Takita… I will focus on Naraku,"_ I thought, and began searching for him, once again.

-------------

**{Takita}**

I looked up at the sky – a half moon lay overhead. Sighing, I jumped onto a rock in the middle of the stream, then to the other side. I was still stumped on why Sesshomaru hadn't killed me the other day. The wind was almost still, except the occasional drift, which had no scent.

"_Wait_," I thought suddenly, sniffing the air,' _I'm getting...mixed air scents…Human…and small demons…_' Then I felt it, and my eyes opened wide.

"_A sacred jewel! I must possess it!_" Quickly but carefully, I followed the feeling of the jewel, and it lead me to a clearing. From behind a tree twenty feet away, I peaked into the clearing.

"_You've got to be kidding me_!" I thought horridly," _This group is worse then Sesshomaru, the imp, and the girl_!" Looking around, I saw one of the girls going through some pack of some sort, and that's when I saw it.

"_She has three sacred jewel shards! That filthy human…Why I should just…No, I can't… I'd then have to take on a monk and a demon slayer…"_

"Hey, Sango," the girl said," do you want to go to the river and get cleaned up?"

"Sure," the demon slayer nodded, standing up. As they were about to leave, the monk spoke.

"I-"

"No Miroku," the demon slayer said," You can't come."

"That's not what I was going to say!" the monk replied, looking crestfallen," I was going to say was, I wouldn't go if I were you."

"Why not?!" the human girl demanded.

"Because," the monk said, standing up," We're being watched." As he said that, I heard a thin sound behind me, a sword being unsheathed, and then swung. Quickly, I hopped into one of the trees, and then made a run at the bag that held the jewel shards.

"Oh no you don't!" the sword holder yelled, and came at me again. I dodged, and jumped into another tree. The human quickly went to her bag, and picked up a bow and arrow that I hadn't seen.

"Who are you!" the human demanded from me.

"Not again," I sighed, crouching down, holding my head in my hand in disbelief. Looking up, I sighed, but when I looked at the sword holder, I had to rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing clearly.

"_He looks similar to that of Sesshomaru_," I thought, and stared at him for numerous seconds.

"What are you staring at?!" he demanded, and I shook my head, and growled to myself.

"She's definitely demon," the demon slayer-Sango- said, and the monk-Miroku- nodded in agreement.

"No duh, shirk lock," I spat, and I saw her grow angry. She prepared to throw her weapon at me, but the human stopped her.

"Wait Sango," she said," There's something about her… Wouldn't the demons after the shards usually have attacked us by now?"

"Yeah, but what are you getting at, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I don't think she wants to hurt us, or else she would have by now," Kagome replied. With a shock, I realized I was acting just like Sesshomaru had – he hadn't attacked me, and now I wasn't attacking them.

"_Dang* that Sesshomaru to heck_*," I thought cursedly," _Now he's got me acting stupidly_!"

"Just because I'm not attacking now," I warned," Doesn't mean I won't!"

"Oh yeah?! Then attack already!" the sword holder challenged, and I growled to myself again. I stood up and pushed my hair behind my ear, staring down at the lot of them.

"_A human, a demon slayer, a monk, and demons_," I thought," _That all work together to get sacred jewel shards… This is pathetic_." I shook my head in disappointment, thinking," _What has happened to the demonic ways of our ancestors_?"

"I'll be back another day," I promised," And then – the jewel shards will be mine!" I jumped backward and took off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone. upon Looka's request, i am posting this chapter now. I was going to wait a little while, but she told me to post it now, so ..here it is. I got kinda bored at the end...so sorry if you notice it- then as i was writing, an idea struck me, so i kno what to do in the next chapter. It starts in a dream of Takita's- of her childhood, if u remember the past chapters when she would mention her childhood. Also, when it's Sesshomaru's POV, at the beginning, its hsi memory of what happens to him after what happens with Takita in her past. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review! (and dont forget...when the * appears, use ur imagination on the words)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha- but I do own Takita.**

* * *

**{Takita}**

"Daddy?" Who's that?" I asked him, looking at the two approaching us.

"Not now Takita," my father said sternly, and I sighed softly.

"_Must be important_," I thought. I stood still as the two came closer, and I felt the demonic ora surrounding them.

"Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands," my father said politely," I welcome you to my home."

"Many thanks," the older one replied, his voice also polite- as polite as any demon in unfamiliar territory could be," This is my son, Sesshomaru." I looked at the demon behind him, and saw a demon that looked similar to him- definitely his son.

"This is Takita, my daughter," my father said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"She certainly has grown since the last time we saw her, hasn't she Sesshomaru?" the elder Dog Demon said to his son. I saw Sesshomaru look at me, and then silently sigh.

"Yes, she has," he replied, and I instantly noticed the boredness in his voice.

"Let us eat, and talk about matters over the feast," my father suggested, and the older Dog Demon nodded in agreement.

"Come, Sesshomaru," he said, and I saw him follow his father.

"Takita- go on and do as you wish," my father told me, leaving me standing there while they went inside. I sighed in boredom; what was I to do exactly? Once again, I sighed, and then began walking around; after a while, I decided to walk in the woods. Darkness soon came, as nighttime took over day. I turned and began to walk back, but a demon stood in my way.

"Out of my way!" I told the demon, who just merely laughed. Before I realized it, he swung a massive hand in my direction. I screamed and ducked; then began crawling backwards. Again, he went to attack me, but this time, something stopped him. Instantly, standing in front of me, was Sesshomaru.

"Leave her alone," he said in a deathly, but plain tone.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" the demon demanded and attacked. Sesshomaru quickly defended and within a heartbeat the demon was dead.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked me, in that plain tone.

"Yes," I nodded," Thank you."

"Takita!" I heard my father exclaim, and he came into the clearing, along with Sesshomaru's father. He saw the demon, Sesshomaru, and me; and knew what happened in an instant.

"Many thanks for saving my daughter," my father told Sesshomaru, but with fake emotion.

"It was nothing," Sesshomaru replied.

"Come, lets go Sesshomaru," his father said, then to my father," Until we meet again." With that, he and his son disappeared. My father looked at me, his real emotion instantly showing.

"You are a disgrace!" he yelled at me," A demon is supposed to be able to protect themselves! Not be saved by others!"

"I'm sorry father," I said, my eyes slowly brimming with tears.

"Go- NOW! I never want to see you again!" With that, his hand glowed and I found myself flying through the air. When I landed, I found myself on unfamiliar land.

"_He abandon me_," I thought sadly, crying," _My own father actually abandon me_."

I jumped awake, and shook my head, trying to clear it. My hatred of my father had found me again, and I felt like killing someone. Instead, I climbed out of the cave I had spent my night in, and continued walking.

**{Sesshomaru}**

I followed my father as we left, my mind reeling. 'Why did I save her?' I thought.

"Sesshomaru," my father said, and I looked at him, "What you done back there only acknowledges what me and Denzu know."

"What does that mean?" I asked harshly.

"That you're feelings can't be erased- no matter how hard you try," he answered, and when I looked at him with confusion in my eyes, he continued," You still don't get it, do you son? I guess, more time is needed." With that, he disappeared, and left me to my thoughts.

I woke up to a dim light seeping through the trees. Standing up, I was now beginning to understand. With a simple shake of my head, I cleared my thoughts, and began walking through the forest again.

"_I must concentrate on Naraku_," I thought," _I'll deal with Princess Takita some other time_."

**{Takita}**

I let out a silent sigh, and stood there in the tree, waiting; my patience though was slowly draining away. Finally, they were nearing; as soon as she passed underneath me, I jumped down and went to swipe her bag.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, and calm to a sudden halt, causing me to loose my balance. I tumbled off, and sat there, silently cursing her with every word that came to mind.

"Kagome!" Soon, all the others had caught up, and were practically surrounding us.

"You again!" the sword holder growled, and went to draw his sword.

"Inuyasha- wait!" Kagome told him, and he stopped.

"Why?! She just tried to take the jewel shards!" this, Inuyasha, exclaimed.

"But she hasn't attacked us- yet again," the monk said calmly. I got up and began to walk away, but the small demon came to stand in front of me.

"Like you could stop me," I said, and kept walking, but it transformed into a bigger demon and I stepped back once.

"Well holy crap*," I thought.

"Good girl Kelala," demon slayer praised, and I turned around, sighing.

"Why did I choose today of all days to do this when I don't feel like actually fighting?" I thought irritably; then I shook my head, and just stood there, waiting for someone to attack me so I could die.

"Why don't you attack?" Kagome asked me, and I looked at her.

"I don't feel like it today," I replied truthfully.

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha- be quiet!" Kagome told him, and he stared at her.

"Why don't you feel like attacking?" Kagome asked me, and I was becoming irritated with her constant questions.

"Just because, okay?" I snapped, and then felt shivers run down my spine.

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed, but was interrupted when a sudden wolf-demon came to be standing on his back, and held Kagome's hand.

"Hey Kagome," the wolf-demon smiled.

"Hey- Get away from Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, and dislodged the wolf-demon from his back, standing up straight.

"Shut up mutt," the wolf-demon said.

"Flea-bag!" Inuyasha shot back. They continued throwing insults back and forth, and I just stood there, watching them for a while. Then, the wolf-demon noticed me, and stopped.

"Who're you?" he asked me, but I just sighed, and sat down.

"You must really feel like not doing much," Sango told me, walking near me slowly.

"Yeah… but I wouldn't get to close," I warned," You shouldn't trust demons." She stopped, and nodded.

"She keeps showing up and trying to take the jewel shards," Kagome told the wolf-demon," But for some reason, she isn't attacking." The wolf-demon growled at me.

"You're trying to take Kagome's jewel shards!?" he growled, and started towards me. I stayed there, waiting for the attack, but Kagome stopped him.

"Kouga! Don't- please," Kagome told him, and he stopped and faced her.

"Alright," he said," But only because you asked me not to Kagome."

"Is something wrong?" the little demon asked me, from where he was, on Miroku's shoulder.

"Don't know," I answered simply," Just wondering why I'm alive." Suddenly I remembered my dream last night, of what had happened when I was younger, and got an idea. I stood up suddenly, and they all tensed, thinking I was about to attack them.

"No- not attacking," I told them," Leaving actually. I need to pay a visit to someone." Without another word, I took of back into the trees, and towards where the scent was strongest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright- here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. Its the longest chapter yet, so...yeah. Dont forget to review!**

**Also- i'll be changing my penname soon, so keep an eye out for that.**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Inuyasha, but I do own Takita**

* * *

**{Takita}**

"Hello," I say, as I step out of the bushes. The little girl and the imp stare at me, and instantly the imp stands up and guards the girl.

"Stay back!" he warned me, gripping his two-headed staff tightly.

"Again- too easy," I say boredly and push him aside. He lands on the other side of the clearing with a thump, and I look down at the little girl.

"Rin? Right?" I ask her, and she nods, holding the purple flowers she had found around the clearing.

"If you hurt me, Lord Sesshomaru-"she began, but I held up a silencing hand.

"I'm not here to hurt you Rin," I tell her, and sit down across from her," I'm merely here to ask you some questions." She looked at me suspiciously, but nodded anyway.

"First off- why do you, a human and little girl, follow around Sesshomaru?" I ask.

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed happily," Because he saved me!"

"What do you mean…saved you?"

"I had been chased by wolves, and they killed me," she exclaimed sadly, but she continued," But soon, Lord Sesshomaru found me and brought me back to life." I stared at her for a couple seconds.

"_He saved her from death?"_ I thought," _Almost just like when he saved me from being killed when I was younger…Maybe he has a soft side for little girls…_?"

"Alright," I say, continuing," Do you know why he only uses one hand when he attacks me?"

"Master Jaken…do you know?" Rin asked the imp, who was slowly walking our way.

"His younger half-demon brother sliced it off when they battled," Jaken said in bitterness.

"Would this half-demon brother be named Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Yes- why?" Jaken asked me.

"_I knew it!"_ I thought excitedly," _They are related_!"

"You say he brought you back to life," I say to Rin, completely ignoring Jaken's question," How is it that he done this?" I saw her look to Jaken again.

"His sword, Tensenga, that his father left behind for him," Jaken answered," It was forged by his fathers fang- the same fang Tetsugia was forged from."

"_This is interesting_," I thought happily, and then, standing up, I tell Rin," I'm glad I didn't kill you. You were really helpful…" I look at Jaken and say softly," So were you." Before I walked away, Rin stood up and handed me one of the flowers. I looked at her, and then slightly smiled my thanks. With that, I walk away, not exactly knowing where I was going.

-`-`

As I walked, I came upon a demon that seemed to want a fight- and now I was in the mood to fight. So, I lashed out, and battled the demon, having fun before I actually killed it. When it was finally dead, it disappeared, leaving left a jewel on the ground.

"A sacred jewel shard," I thought, and quickly picked it up," I can't believe this! This is amazing!" I placed the jewel shard under my arm protector and continued walking

**{Sesshomaru}**

I walked into the clearing and saw Rin sleeping. Jaken instantly woke up, alert that someone was present.

"My Lord," he said quietly enough to not awake Rin," That demon girl came by earlier!" My eyes narrowed and I saw Jaken shrink back.

"She didn't harm Rin though," he added quickly," All she done was ask some questions."

"About?" I asked.

"You," he told me, and I softly growled under my breath. Jaken shrank back again, but I ignored him.

"What did she want?" I thought," Does she too, remember the memories of all those years ago?" Now wasn't the time though; I had gotten something on Naraku's whereabouts, and was set on getting to him before he disappeared.

"Keep an eye on her when she appears," I tell Jaken," Let me know if she does this any more." Jaken nodded, and I disappeared back into the trees.

"_So, she came back to talk to Rin…"_ I thought as I walked through the forest, ignoring all the chirping sounds around me from the birds," _Why? Why now of all times_?" Then I caught the scent of Naraku- faint, but still there. He had been near, at some point, and then as usual disappeared. This intrigued me- her showing up and asking Rin questions and Naraku being close just a while ago- was it connected? I narrowed my eyes in slight frustration, and continued on my way.

**{Takita}**

Just as I done with Rin and the imp, I casually walked into the clearing where Inuyasha and his friends were. I saw Kagome stare at me, and wonder what was wrong.

"Inuyasha…" she said, a little worried, grabbing her bow. Now I was definitely worried.

"What?" he griped, and then seeing me, he jumped up.

"Look here half-demon," I said," I don't want to fight- I just want answers."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!!" Inuyasha yelled at me, unsheathing his sword.

"How did you find out he was half-demon?" the fox-demon asked me.

"I talked to Rin…the girl who follows Sesshomaru around- which is the reason for me being here," I replied," I have questions for his younger brother about Sesshomaru."

"Yeah Right!" Inuyasha exclaimed, holding his sword over his shoulder," Why do you have questions about him?"

"Are you going to answer or not?" I asked him, ignoring his question.

"As long as you answer me one thing, we will answer your questions," Kagome bargained. I thought it over, debating if it was a trap or not- and then decided to go for it.

"Okay- What'cha got?" I asked her.

"Why do you have a sacred jewel shard hidden in your arm protector?" Kagome asked me. I felt my mouth open briefly, stunned.

"How did she know?" I thought, still stunned, then shook my head, and answered," I battled a demon, killed him; he happened to have it in his possession, and when he died, I took it."

"Right," Inuyasha scoffed sarcastically. I turned to him, placing my hand on my hip.

"What, don't believe me?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Not one bit," he answered. All was quiet; somewhere, I heard birds chirping, and the wind lightly blew.

"Alright," Kagome said, interrupting my stare down with Inuyasha," You answered my question- now we'll answer yours."

"Why did Sesshomaru save Rin- him being demon and her being human?" I asked.

"No one really knows," Kagome answered," And we never gave much thought to it."

"_Dang,"_ I thought, and then continued, by asking," Whats with the swords the brothers have?" Instantly, Inuyasha was on alert.

"Inuyasha's sword- the tetsugia- and Sesshomaru's sword- Tensenga- were both forged by a fang from their father. Sesshomaru believes that he is the true owner of Tetsugia, but only Inuyasha can wield it without getting burned by it. Tetsugia kills one hundred demons in one swing- but Tensenga can only protect- it can't kill," Kagome explained.

"_Now that's what I'm talking about_," I thought gleefully_," I still need more though_."

"Any more questions?" Inuyasha asked snappishly, and I began thinking.

"Why are all of you traveling together?" I asked, deciding to get information on this group as well.

"Inuyasha and Kagome started it all," Miroku told me," Then Shippo joined them, followed by me, and then Sango and Kirara."

"I am here because I want to retrieve all the jewel shards before Naraku does," Kagome answers.

"I want to kill Naraku, retrieve all the jewel shards, avenge Kikyo, and become a full fledged demon with the jewels help," Inuyasha continues.

"I only want to kill Naraku so I can break the curse on my family with the wind tunnel," Miroku says.

"I wish to save my younger brother from Naraku, and avenge my people," Sango finishes, becoming sad.

"I'm here because they need me to keep them company," Shippo smiles.

"Who's this…Naraku?" I asked, realizing each person- except Shippo that is- had said his name.

"Naraku is an evil demon, who is after the jewel shards- for what reason, we can only assume to be power," Kagome answered," He had once been a human, but gave his soul to demons, and became what he is today. He takes on the form of different people, which is how he has done most of his damage." I nodded- glad that I had gotten this far. So far, they seemed at ease with me being here- except Inuyasha, who kept glancing at me, a small amount of hostility in his eyes.

"Well, I thank you for answering the questions I have for now," I smiled sweetly, standing up. Inuyasha grabbed my wrist and I reacted defensively, the green acid substance engulfing my hand. Instantly he let go, and backed up.

"Sesshomaru does that!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at my hand, shocked.

"He does, does he?" I asked, a small grin on my face, and thought," _So, we seem to be somewhat evenly matched_." Somewhere miles away, birds screeched and soon flew through the air overhead. I thought of one more question- and decided to ask now- before I left.

"Do you know where Naraku is?"

"If we did- we wouldn't be wasting our time here," Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha- SIT!" Kagome demanded, and soon, he was flat on the ground. I stared in astonishment, a smile crossing my face.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

"It's the necklace," Kagome explained," But it only seems to work with me. The old priestess Kiade made it, and placed it on him when I first arrived in this…area"

"Oh, okay," I nodded, and then waved a goodbye, and jumped into the trees, leaving them behind. The purple flowers Rin had given me were safely in my leg protector, the purple petals seeping through the top, like I had just been walking through a flower garden, and they had gotten caught. I found myself smiling, as I took a quick glance at them.

"_Thank you- you all gave me so much," _I thought," _Now, I just have to put it all together, and see what I get."_


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a little short, but its getting you ready for what's to happen in the next chapter. Some of you might have realized something about the last chapter- and I didn't realize it till it was pointed out to me. Plus- I got a suggestion on how to make my writing better- and I've been trying to work on that. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!!**

**Oh, and dont forget what the * mean in the writing!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Inuyasha- but I do own Takita.**

* * *

**{Normal}**

Kagome placed down her bow and arrow, relaxing.

"Well, she seems more interested in learning about Sesshomaru than anything," Kagome remarked.

"Yes, and that is what concerns me," Miroku says, deep in thought," Why does she want to know so much about Sesshomaru?" Everyone seems to turn toward Inuyasha.

"How the heck* should I know?!" Inuyasha exclaims.

"We just figured you might know something, that's all," Sango replied calmly. Kagome all of a sudden smacked her forehead, and everyone stared at her.

"Um… ignore that," she smiled.

"Kagome…" Miroku said, "You realize that we let her go, didn't you?"

"Yes," she replied sheepishly.

"What's so wrong about that?" Inuyasha scoffed," All she is – is bothersome."

"She had a jewel shard," Kagome said softly.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha fumed. None of them had seen a woman hiding in the bushes, listening to their conversation.

"Naraku will enjoy this," she says softly, and disappears into the bushes.

**{Takita}**

I lay on my back, gazing up at the clear blue sky. The wind blew softly, blowing my hair lightly in the breeze, and I caught a faint scent.

"_What's that smell?"_ I thought, sitting up," _I've never smelled it before_." Standing up, I kept smelling until I decided to go and investigate. Running through the forest of trees, bushes, and undergrowth, I soon came upon a dark and eerie castle. All around were dark clouds, and I could tell this was a place of pure evil.

"Well- might as well see what's behind the main gates," I said softly to myself, and began towards the main entrance. As I came closer- I hopped up on top of the main gate and looked around. The mist surrounding the place had a foul feeling of dread, and I began to doubt whether or not I should be here.

"Well well- looks like we have a visitor," came a male voice, and I peered into the mist, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?" I called out, jumping down into the castle, landing on the dirt ground.

"Ah- that's true- we've never properly met, have we?" I saw someone appear on one of the decks, and with a better look, I saw it was someone with a baboon coat covering their whole body.

"No, we haven't," I answered, becoming a bit uneasy, which made me feel really bad about being here. Never had I felt this uneasy about being face to face with anyone- demon or not.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the voice said, and I realized it was the baboon-coat covered man," I- am Naraku."

"_So this is who Inuyasha and his group is so desperately trying to find_," I thought to myself.

"You must be Takita, am I correct?" That took me back- and I wondered how he knew.

"Yes- how do you know me?" I asked him, staying as far as I could from him.

"Who doesn't know you?" He asked, softly laughing," Takita- Princess of the Northern Lands." He mocked a bow, and I frowned, remembering the past- a life I had been kicked out of and abandon.

"I see my reputation precedes me," I say, barely grinning," Are you always on everyone's hit-list?" That question must not have shocked him, because he laughed softly again.

"You mean Inuyasha- am I correct?"

"_How did he know…never mind- this guy is starting to creep me out_," I thought, and decided it was probably best to leave. Slowly, not wanting to draw attention to the fact I was about to run, I moved my foot a fraction of an inch.

"You aren't planning on leaving already, are you?" Naraku asked me, clearly enjoying this for some reason. I froze, wondering how he knew everything I was about to do- or thought.

"I believe that you have something I want," Naraku continued, his voice turning a little dangerous," If you think about trying to leave- you won't get anywhere."

"And why is that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady, truly becoming worried for reasons I didn't know.

"Simply put- you're trapped," he answered, and I looked around. Toward my left, opposite of Naraku, was a woman with a fan, grinning in delight. As I turned, I saw a young boy behind me- his eyes were glazed over, and I had the feeling like he was being controlled. I turned my attention back to Naraku.

"Big demons are easy to take down," I thought to myself," But three adversaries normal size is different. They are much harder to fight."

"So," Naraku's voice said, cutting into my thoughts," What will it be?" My gut told me to try and make a run for it and hope for the best, but I wasn't used to running from fights- which is the only reason I stayed put.

"_I only wish that I can live through this long enough to see you again,"_ I thought_," Lord Sesshomaru."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I want to thank those who've reviewed! Here's the next chapter- a little longer then the previous one. I thought it would end at chapt 7, but i get to go to chapt 9 next- how exciting!! Im happy about it going further then I thought! Hope you enjoy this chapter- dont forget to review! Oh- and my poll is still open. Please vote for which FB ff you want me to do next (more info on my profile- poll closes Wednesday April 15, 2009- at midnight).Dont forget about the *'s...they seem to appear a lot in this chapter- well, more then usual anyway. Anyway- I'll let you get back to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Inuyasha- But i own Takita.**

* * *

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

- Nobody's Home - Avril Lavinge

* * *

**{Takita}**

I stood there, waiting, for someone to do something- all while trying to figure out how to defend myself. For once- I wasn't focused on fighting- but defending. I remembered my father's words to me.

"_A demon needs to be able to defend themselves, not rely on others to protect them."_ This was time for me to listen to that advice, because right now- I had no one else to protect me.

"I guess you're not going to just give up," Naraku said, and I sensed he was smiling underneath the baboon covering," Very well- Kagura, Kohaku." Without warning, I was attacked from behind, by the boy- Kohaku. I was about to attack with my acid claw, but something stopped me, and I remembered Sango's words.

"_I wish to save my younger brother from Naraku…"_

"_This must be her younger brother,"_ I thought, and found myself jumping back away from his attacks, instead of attacking him_," I cant attack him…she cares about him…"_ I realized I was becoming one of the demons that cared about others, the kind I had despised not so long ago.

"Why don't you attack Takita?" I heard Naraku ask me from where he was sitting.

"That's none of your business Naraku!" I replied, rolling out of the line of attack. This kid was good- and I remembered that Sango was a demon slayer, and realized Kohaku must also be a demon slayer.

"_Darn* it,"_ I thought, as I kept jumping out of the way," _I don't like facing demon slayers! They always have tricks up their sleeves!_" Almost as soon as I said that, I heard a slicing sound, and my attention switched to the woman, who had opened up her fan. The attacks from Kohaku seemed to halt, and he jumped out of the way, allowing the woman to fight me on her own.

"_Kagura,"_ I recalled thoughtfully, remembering Naraku calling them by name. She swiped the fan in the air, and suddenly blades came at me. I jumped and skidded out of the way, but she relentlessly attacked me. Minutes passed, and soon I found myself out of breath, hiding behind some of the destruction that Kagura had created.

"_This is draining me of my energy,"_ I thought, clutching my side, where one of the blades had barely sliced me. Drawing my hand away, I saw blood on my hand, and knew the wound was getting worse.

"Alright- that's enough Kagura- Kohaku," Naraku said, and I peered around from where I was hiding.

"_Is he really calling them off?"_ I thought bewildered. Peering through the dust that was slowly starting to fade, I saw Naraku staring right at where I was.

"_Oh crap*,"_ I thought, quickly turning around, and tried to become calm," _This is bad… I've never felt this scared… wait- yes, I have! Once…but I had Sesshomaru then, he saved me…_" I thought of the memory I had, right before my father had banished me as a child- the demon that had attacked me and Sesshomaru had been there- and saved me. I still didn't know why, and I desperately wanted to figure out, but it looked like I might never get the chance. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breathe, I concentrated- and then I opened my eyes and stepped into the clearing, prepared to make this battle my probable last.

**{Sesshomaru}**

I walked down the path, and soon smelt them nearing me.

"_Great- just what I need_," I thought irritably. Trying to ignore them, I kept walking but it was a well wasted effort with him there.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, and I stopped, my back towards him.

"What do you want half-demon?" I asked him irritated- Naraku was well near- I could tell, and I needed to find the right direction before I took off foolishly on a goose chase.

"What did you just call me?!" he yelled, but I stayed silent.

"Say, Sesshomaru," the human girl, Kagome, if I recalled right, said- looking at me," We've had a run-in, a couple actually, with a demon girl. She seems to want to know a lot about you. Would you happen to know why?"

"Takita," I said softly, looking straight ahead, then to her," No. Now, if you don't mind- I'm on a lead. Naraku's scent is near, and I need to get to him before he disappears." With that, I start to walk away.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yells, and runs in front of me, blocking my path. He was really starting to tick* me off.

"Are you saying that you are catching Naraku's scent and are going after him without telling me about this? I want to be the one to get Naraku!"

"Then use your nose for once- and get the heck* out of my way," I told him, and walked right past him before he knew it, and continued on my way. I heard Inuyasha yelling at me from behind me, and I was about to turn around and confront him, but the wind began to blow softly, and with it- carry scents. My nose caught the scents, but I couldn't determine who's they were at this point. Ignoring Inuyasha, I decided to head back to Rin and Jaken.

**{Takita}**

I hit the ground with a thud, and lay their- trying to breath. He had successfully knocked all the air out of me, and was just toying around with me now.

"My my… this is becoming tiresome," Naraku said in a bored voice," I guess I'll just finish it now." With that, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him practically grow roots- roots that moved and squirmed with liveliness. Gasping, I realized this is what happened to all the demons he killed- he became one with them.

"_That's why he's so strong!"_ I thought, shocked. Before he got to me, I used up the little strength I had and desperately tried to get the heck* out of here.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked me, smiling evilly, and tripping me. I fell and could barely breathe.

"_This is truly it_," I thought sadly, and when I looked ahead, in the mist, I saw a figure. I knew my imagination was making it up, but it still gave me hope- but the hope didn't linger. Sadly, I whispered his name, as a last resort.

"Sesshomaru," I said, softly and weak," Help me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm glad about the number of people who seemed to want to read more and find out what happens- like if Sesshomaru will come, ect..ect.. Well- here's the next chapter! Hoep you enjoy it! Dont forget to review!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Inuyasha or the song- but I do own Takita.**

* * *

**{Sesshomaru}**

I walked along the trail, with Rin and Jaken following- Rin riding along on Ah-Uon's back. It was a complete silence, which I liked- but it was kind of unusual for Rin. Jaken didn't seem to mind the silence either. As we walked, I noticed things I would have never thought about taking second glances at- like flowers and the sky.

"_Takita would like those flowers,"_ I found myself thinking- looking down at the blue flowers we were passing. Instantly, my eyes narrowed and I tried to dismiss the thought.

"_Why do I care?"_ I thought irritably. The wind was blowing softly against my back, but it suddenly changed direction, and blew against me. I never would have given a second thought to this- but my nose caught the scent it carried.

"_Naraku,"_ I thought, anger and frustration seeping through me, but then I stopped in my tracks, and sniffed the air again.

"My Lord?" Jaken asked me, looking up at me, as I sniffed the air- not moving an inch. The wind kept blowing in my face, as though it was trying to tell me something. That's when I picked up the second smell.

"_Takita…"_ I thought, and my eyes slightly widened_," And she's hurt_." My ears pricked slightly, as I heard a tiny sound, and I listened more carefully, as it echoed in the wind, swirling around me. Finally, I decoded what the sound was.

"_Sesshomaru…help me,"_ I thought, and then recognized the voice," _Takita- she's hurt and calling for me…" _

"Jaken- stay with Rin," I ordered, and instantly left- leaving them behind before Jaken could even answer.

Soon, I came upon a castle and the smells inside hit me hard. Jumping inside from where I was, I landed inside, on the dirt floor. I heard a small crunch beneath my foot, and lifted my foot up. Beneath it laid a purple flower that had dried up and became hard. I remembered Rin telling me she had given Takita a purple flower.

"_Takita's definitely been here,"_ I thought," _And is probably still here…but where_?" My eyes swept across the wreckage, and landed on who was in the middle.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru- welcome to my castle," he smiled.

"Naraku," I seethed, and saw him smirking, "What?"

"Did you come here for a reason?" Naraku asked, still smiling.

"Where is she?" I asked him, finding myself suddenly protective of Takita.

"The human girl? I haven't touched her," Naraku said innocently, the smile getting on my nerve.

"Not Rin," I answered," Takita."

"Oh? Were you planning on killing her?" he asked me coyly," I'm sorry- but I've already done that." He gestured toward the ground beneath him, and my eyes traveled to where he gestured. There, just barely visible, was Takita, who was slowly being consumed by Naraku's body. I stood there, not moving a muscle- my mind reeling.

"_Sesshomaru- do you have someone to protect?"_ I heard my father's voice in my head, and then I heard my conversation with my father," _What you done back there only acknowledges what me and Denzu know."_

"_What does that mean?" I asked harshly._

"_That you're feelings can't be erased- no matter how hard you try," he answered, and when I looked at him with confusion in my eyes, he continued," You still don't get it, do you son? I guess, more time is needed."_ Now, I understood what he meant, and I found myself starting to loose my self of control, growing more and more angry at Naraku. Finally, I let my power go, and I transformed into my true form. I soon towered over Naraku- even though I was at a slight disadvantage with one front arm- curse that Inuyasha.

"Oh? It seems as though I've upset you Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku said unemotionally. I snarled in response, and lunged at him.

**{Takita}**

"_It's so cold," I thought, as I looked around at the complete darkness surrounding me. "Where am I?" The darkness seemed to stretch as far as I could see. No light- no trees- no nothing. _

"_Hello?!" I called out, by only my voice echoed in response. Then I saw a light ahead and I ran toward it. I burst into the light, and saw… my father?_

"_This must be the past," I thought, as I saw a baby girl, curled in a basket. _

"_So, this is Princess Takita?" I jumped slightly, and looked around. Behind me a couple feet, stood Sesshomaru's father- I'd recognize him anywhere. _

"_Yes," my father replied, standing," This must be your son?" I looked behind Sesshomaru's father- and I found myself smiling as I saw Sesshomaru- as a younger demon, practically, what humans would call a teen- just barely under a hundred years old._

"_Yes," his father nodded," This is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru- this is Denzu- King of the Northern Land." I saw Sesshomaru nod once, but do nothing else. His eyes were locked on the baby in the basket- me._

"_Why is he staring at me?" I thought to myself, watching him closely. My father moved closer to the basket, and I realized he saw Sesshomaru's stare as well._

"_No worries- Sesshomaru means no harm to Princess Takita," his father spoke calmly, and my father relaxed, but just a little._

"_He thought better of me as a baby then when I was growing!" I thought incredulously, as I watched my father. _

"_Sesshomaru- stay here will you?" his father told him," Denzu and I have business to tend to."_

"_Very well," Sesshomaru said, unemotionally, his eyes said, slightly lingering on the baby me, but sweeping to his father. I saw my father and his father take off into the house, and all was silent and still, then Sesshomaru took steps toward the basket. Watching closely, I saw him sit down, and almost gently, place his hand on the basket. Intrigued, I moved closer and peered over his shoulder- then realizing he must not see me, I walked to the other side and sat down. When I looked at his face, I became speechless- he was slightly smiling at the baby me, and I saw the baby me smile back. A tiny hand reached toward Sesshomaru, and I saw him sit up a little straighter- obviously startled by the actions of the baby Takita. Soon though, he slowly lowered one of his hands toward the baby, who wrapped her hand around one of his fingers. At that instant, a bright light appeared where our hands had touched, but it disappeared as soon as it came. He took his hand back, uneasy about what just happened._

"_Sesshomaru?" We both looked up and saw our father's staring at Sesshomaru and the basket that held baby Takita._

"_Yes father?" Sesshomaru said, standing up._

"_Did you just make physical contact with Takita?" my father asked._

"_Yes King Denzu," Sesshomaru answered truthfully. Our father's exchanged looks- not confused looks, but knowing looks- they knew about what happened, but weren't going to say anything about it._

"_I believe our discussion is done, right Denzu?" Sesshomaru's father asked mine._

"_Yes, I do believe so."_

"_Ironically now," I thought, and saw Sesshomaru look down at the baby once more. She looked up at him, her eyes expectant- like she wanted Sesshomaru to take her with him. He left her there though, and followed his father as they left. My father bent down, and began whispering to baby Takita._

"_Now all we do is wait- and see what happens," my father whispered. With that- the light and everything around me disappeared, and I was left in darkness once again. _

_After sitting in the darkness, curled up in a practical ball, I began to feel slightly comfortable, and felt warmth starting to travel over my body._

"_Whats this warmth… it feels so… soothing and relaxing…" I thought, and laying their, I found myself snuggling against the warmth that I couldn't even see._

Blinking my eyes, I opened them and found the reason for the warmth. Sesshomaru was lying next to me, his eyes closed, and scratches here and there. His white tail was practically wound around me, coming to an end on the other side of Sesshomaru, like a blanket. Smiling, I saw his hand, and reached toward it with my right hand. Gently, I placed my hand on top of his, and burrowed my head into the softness of the tail, allowing myself to fall asleep peacefully.

**{Sesshomaru} **

I felt a hand being laid on mine, and woke up. The light from the sun above me slightly annoyed me, but when I looked at my hand, I saw another hand. Following it, I saw that Takita had placed her hand on mine at some point. Remembering the first time I saw her- when she was a baby, when she had reached her hand out to me, I found myself smiling softly.

"Sesshomaru," I heard Takita say softly in her sleep, and for some reason, my heart seemed to jump.

"_I've came a long way_," I thought, looking at Takita's sleeping form," _All because of you. I used to not care about anything or anyone. But each time you enter my life- I find a reason to care and, even quite possibly love. How could it be- that I, Lord Sesshomaru, would do this without you_?" After a short amount of time, I fell back asleep as well.

* * *

I wish that I could break all the mirrors in my mind  
The ones that lie to me and steal away my pride  
I wish I could be blind to everything that haunts me  
If I use my heart, I can see your face  
You show me the real me

It's You that I search for  
It is You I can't live without  
Your hope is what I long for  
When nothing's left in me  
It's You

This world is always trying to take a piece of me  
But You are always there to make me feel complete  
If I can keep my eyes on what You have for me  
I will face the truth and never look away  
You'll show me the real me

It's You that I search for  
It is You I can't live without  
Your hope is what I long for  
When nothing's left in me  
It's You

When I have nowhere else to go  
And I can't find my way out  
Your light it comes to guide me  
I can't hide  
You show me the real

It's You that I search for  
It is You I can't live without  
Your hope is what I long for  
When nothing's left in me  
It's You  
(2x)

Song: It's You  
Artist: Fireflight


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I am surprised I was able to write this- because I just got up, and Im usually tired, and unable to think when i just get up, but listening to music woke me up enough to write this. Hope you like it! This is just a bunch of fun that Takita has after- kind of like an epilouge in a way- but its only a week after the previous chapter. In this, she mainly just has some fun. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Inuyasha- but I do own Takita.**

* * *

**{Takita}**

I jumped through the forest on my own, searching for any one of the scents to reach my nose.

"_They have to be around here somewhere,"_ I thought my eyes, ears, and nose all searching for a clue that gave them away. Suddenly, the wind blew right in my face, and with it, carried a scent.

"Thank you," I said aloud to no one, and headed straight towards the scent. It had been a week since my run in with Naraku, and ever since, I had been traveling with Sesshomaru. Sadly, Naraku had managed to escape from Sesshomaru before he could be killed. The castle in which he lived- in which I almost died in- was no where to be found. Coming to a halt in one of the trees, I peered down, and smiled. Everyone that was supposed to be there was gone. They had left their belongings and were sprawled out on the hill on the other side. Effortlessly, I jumped down, softly landing on the grassy ground. Immediately, I went to the yellow bag, and began sifting through it.

"HEY!" a voice exclaimed, and I looked up, holding something I had found in my mouth.

"Wha?" I asked, my mouth full. Kagome's exclamation had alerted the others, who now all came to be standing at the top of the hill.

"Why you-"Inuyasha began, but Kagome stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked me, and I sheepishly looked at her bag, which I had practically emptied onto the ground- the contents all laying around me.

"Um…nothing?" I said, smiling sweetly, hiding the item behind my back.

"Like heck* you are!" Inuyasha yelled, and started to step towards me, but Kagome started laughing. She walked to me, and set down beside me.

"Hand it over," Kagome said, holding out her hand, and I gave her the bag I had found in her bigger bag.

"At first, I thought you'd come after us, since we have the shards," Kagome said, and then pointed to her neck, where the shards hung on a necklace," But it seems that your more interested in what I have in my bag." She opened the bag I had taken, and handed it to me. Instantly the smell hit my nose, and I was astounded.

"These are potato chips," she explained, and I picked one out of the bag and examined it.

"Is it edible?" I asked, cocking my head to one side, staring at the golden round thing in my hand.

"Yes," Kagome nodded, smiling. Hesitantly, I put it in my mouth and chewed it, then swallowed.

"_Rin might like these,"_ I thought to myself, and then asked Kagome," Would it be alright if I took these?"

"Of course! I have more," she nodded, gesturing to the things around her. I brought my arm up, and Inuyasha tensed, thinking I was going to attack, but instead, I reached into my arm protector. Bringing out the jewel shard, I handed it to Kagome.

"Here," I said, as she took it with a confused and shocked expression," I only had it because I thought I would need it, but you all have reasons to find it. Naraku will come for you when all that's left of the shard is what you have. Plus, you all have your own reasons for wanting Naraku dead." Remembering the battle, I looked up at Sango.

"Sango- demon slayer- your younger brother, Kohaku, is quite the challenge," I said smiling," You must be proud to call him your younger brother."

"I am," Sango nodded, her eyes slightly tearing up. Standing up, I stretched, and kept the bag from tipping over and dumping.

"Thank you for this…food…" I told Kagome, eyeing the bag in my hand," But now- I must return to my family."

"Family?" Miroku asked, confused.

"Well- I call them my family- because it's all I have," I explained," Rin is like a daughter to me somehow. And ever since I was little- I was meant to be Sesshomaru's wife. It was destined- as our fathers knew. We were just too young to realize it." Everyone's jaws dropped, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, younger brother," I said, turning to Inuyasha," Good luck in your travels." With that, I jumped back into the trees and took off.


End file.
